No Fair
by greedyneedypuppy
Summary: Who knew the powers of ice and frost would be helpful for going down on her sister? Elsanna with g!p Anna, collected from a series of ask fics on tumblr. One-shot.


**A/N: **I do not own Frozen. Each section was its own ask on tumblr; I have just collected them here and reformatted them to make it easier to read. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It takes everything Elsa has not to freeze Anna's dick when she's giving her a blowjob; the coolness of her mouth, originally used as a teasing technique, can easily get to be too much if she doesn't ease it in time. Fortunately, they've done it enough that that doesn't happen too much anymore.

* * *

Pushing Anna back onto the bed, Elsa kneels quickly and as best as she can, ice heels clattering away.

"Oh my god," Anna moans, gripping tightly to the bed sheets as Elsa hikes up her dress, nimble fingers making quick work of the ties of her underclothes, "My queen, you are so eager!"

Her smile clear in her voice, Elsa frees Anna's already straining length, stroking it softly in her cool hands. "I think that would be you, dear," she blows icy air over her tip, licking slowly, purposefully.

* * *

Anna's back bows. Panting loudly, she keens low in her throat when cold lips purse around the head, a slightly warmer tongue curling around the underside, stroking along the vein pulsing there. "Oh, Elsa," she bites her lower lip, squirming, hips bucking up.

Pressing her free hand down onto Anna's abs through the layers of fabric, Elsa grins widely, nibbling oh so gently before pulling back with a pop, frosted breath puffing from her mouth as she surveys just how hard she's made Anna. "Yes?"

* * *

Slapping her hands down, grasping wildly at her sister's hair and forehead, wherever she can reach, Anna trembles and pants with each of Elsa's sucks and licks. "Yes..." she hisses, grinding against Elsa's mouth, gasping as she intensifies the cold in the tip of her tongue, sliding up and down and around her length, "_You_. You couldn't even - _mmm_, c-couldn't make it through the meeting."

Elsa giggles, humming as she pushes forward, taking an inch, and then another, cooling her mouth as she does.

* * *

Concentrating, coating her throat with slick, wet ice to make it easier, Elsa pushes forward, barely pausing as the head of Anna's dick hits her throat and pushes through. Moaning, nostrils flaring as she immediately switches to breathing through her nose, Elsa scrambles to pull Anna down, closer to her, the girl's legs tensing to now hold her weight.

"_Oh_!" Anna chokes, gasps, "Oh! _God_!" Her dick pulses, throbbing in Elsa's throat, swelling again and bobbing as Elsa pulls back to take a breath.

* * *

"That's because," Elsa murmurs, swallowing thickly as she looks up at Anna, licking her lips as she strokes and squeezes her, smiling, "You made it so hard to concentrate."

Laughing, a giggle crossing her lips, Anna sits up, wrapping her hand around Elsa's shoulder to urge her up, too. Kissing her, hmming as Elsa's ice dress slides along her skin as the older girl joins her, her thigh now tensing against her still hard erection, Anna sucks Elsa's tongue into her mouth. "Mmm... I can taste me."

* * *

"Not done!" Elsa laughs, letting Anna kiss her deeply and wetly, rolling her hips against her. But, running her fingernails along her sister's wrists, she wriggles down, pressing kisses here and there. "And I can't _believe_," she looks down, scratching lightly down Anna's still thick and hard dick, "You think you are either."

Anna moans, stuffing her hand into her mouth. "No," she coughs, squirming as ice cold lips suck her into an equally cool mouth again, groaning throatily, "Ohh, please, no!"

* * *

Smiling, tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum collecting at Anna's tip, Elsa urges Anna to swing around, length-wise on the bed; it's easier for her to bend over, better leverage to accept her down her throat again. Her nose brushing against Anna's pelvis, she swallows, her eyes fluttering shut as she sends more bursts of ice up and down her throat. Only pulling back when Anna squirms, gasping, she pushes forward again, sucking hard.

She can barely breathe, and when she does, it's pure frost.

* * *

Anna's close.

Elsa can feel it; first in her throat as she deep-throats her, so thick and throbbing so hard it almost chokes her no matter how much she greases her throat with ice and frost as cool as she knows she can risk it; second in the gasps and puffs and keens and twisting, humping rolling of her hips Anna does to try to shove deeper and farther into her mouth, moaning as Elsa periodically lowers the temperature around her head and tip; and third in how much she's trembling under her.

* * *

Squeezing the base of her dick, slobbering and sucking on her head in between long licks up and down, engulfing her deeply and completely in her throat, Elsa jacks her hand up and down, throat muscles rippling around her as best she can. Focused on bringing her off, wanting to taste her releasing deep inside her mouth, she lets a blast of cold ice around her, only melting as it seats deep, deep inside her throat. Pulling back, she gasps out a wet, moaning, "I love you," and swallows her again.

* * *

Gasping, moaning and sucking in a loud, breathy inhalation, Anna's hands grasp harpy-like into Elsa's hair, her body arching as she shoves, helpless, even further into Elsa's mouth. "_E-Elsa_!" she yells, humping, almost bruising the back of her sister's throat even with her preparations, shaking as she cums, thick and coiling and salty in Elsa's throat and mouth; practically crying as deep as she is, "I lo-love you too - _uhn_!"

Panting, she can barely breathe as Elsa slides back up into her arms.

* * *

Anna's mouth is slack as Elsa kisses her. Laughing adoringly as she wraps her hands around her, Elsa waits, resting her head against her chest, loving how easily she can hear the pounding of her heart.

"You," Anna swallows, whispering, "No fair!"

Stroking her cheek, Elsa smiles at her. "Even if I know how to drive you crazy," she softly, lovingly kisses the underside of Anna's chin, "It doesn't mean I don't want the same back." Her smile grows. "You're not the only one affected, you know."


End file.
